


The Weight on Your Shoulders

by laraF



Series: Fragments of Time [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Fluff, Kidfic, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Peter is a softie, Peter's manipulation skills are lying mainly in chocolate and physical strength, Plushies, Pre Season 1, Pre-Slash, Troublemaker!Stiles, as in very-very-very-pre, babysitter!Peter, troublemaker!Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraF/pseuds/laraF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his parents are the happiest little family in the world. They live in New York City. John is a well-paid detective, Claudia is an excellent journalist and Stiles is the most care-free kid in the world. Okay, Cora Hale might come close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight on Your Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fullmoon Ficlet. Prompt #186 - Promise
> 
> Rights are not mine as per usual. This was made shamelessly for personal satisfaction and fun not for money. Yeah, these kind of people exist too.
> 
> But I can proudly say that all mistakes belong to me, at least.

 

 

A little boy ventured into the colorful crowd leaving behind his momentarily distracted parents. New York City’s bustling never ceased to amaze his over-imaginative brain. It was easy to melt into the constantly moving flow of people, to lose himself in the buzzing noise and stare at the skyscrapers with reverent awe. Ever since he was born this was his world; his home; his always lively playground.

  
He run as fast as he could, laughing all the way. He knew he had ten minutes until his detective father caught up to him, fifteen if he was clever enough. He skillfully avoided the surrounding sea of legs and swinging adult-hands. Out from the corner of his eyes he could see the cars of the busy road blurring into endless lines. He left one corner, a pedestrian crossing then came Mum's favorite bakery and…

  
BAM!

  
His bum had a painful landing on the hard pavement and as he squinted up at the offending obstacle his eyes met a vibrant pink cardigan. The wearer seemed to be his age or just a little bit older. Her dark brown hair was in a tight ponytail, her expression unfriendly but her dark eyes shone with mischief.

  
“You run into me,” the girl said accusingly.

  
The boy blinked. There was suddenly a smug smirk on the girl’s face.

  
“And you fe-e-e-e-ll,” she sing-songed merrily.

  
“Not funny,” the boy murmured. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment as he tried to get up. He somehow got to stand on one leg after a bit of flailing in every direction then properly froze. “Why didn’t you fell too?” he asked puzzled.

  
The girl, who used the time to swiftly twirl around the boy stopped for a moment.

  
“Because I’m tougher than yo-o-o-u-u-!” She stuck out her tongue at the boy’s indignant face and shouted:

  
“Catch me if you ca-a-a-a-n!” She took off with neck-breaking speed. The boy followed without hesitation.

  
They didn’t get far ─ only eight blocks away from the boy’s home and where he left his parents immediately after coming down for a walk together. It was the park he usually met his friends in. He grinned despite his slightly aching sides. He was only a meter behind the girl who already leaned onto the playground’s fiery red monkey bars (causing a terrible clash in colors) laughing wildly. That proved to be contagious ─ it didn’t take long for him to join in and soon he had to gasp for air. He slumped next to her on the ground.

  
“Stiles,” he breathed gingerly.

  
“Cora!” sounded an impatient growl before the girl could open her mouth.

  
“That’s my uncle, Peter,” she said then lowered her voice into a whisper. They leaned closer to each other. “He likes to play all _strict_ and _morose_ _adult_ but he’s a secret softie. Derek once gave him a panda plushie and he _still_ has it,” Cora giggled. Stiles thought wise to keep secret about his adored puppy plushie he got from his mother. Steve’s place was in his bed right next to his pillow but Cora didn’t have to know that.

  
A sudden shadow replacing the October sun’s weak warmth on his face signed Uncle Peter’s arrival. He looked like he heard every word and Cora’s going to _pay_ for it. From the uncle part Stiles expected a man more like his father not a mere teenage boy. He dressed like a rock star and was ─ judging by his half smile ─ even more devious than his niece.

  
“You know, I had thought you wanted chocolate,” Uncle Peter drawled quietly than in a blink of an eye he had a squealing Cora on his shoulder. He was so fast ─ Stiles didn’t even see him move! “It’s not very nice, is it? Bullying me into buying treats and making a run for it, you tiny devilish creature.” Cora kicked out violently as Uncle Peter started to tickle her stomach, his face reflecting nonchalant boredom but his eyes gleaming in satisfaction. Stiles snorted and grinned up at him.

  
“Don’t let her d-y-aaaa!” His cry of enthusiasm morphed into a decidedly girly shriek with another one of Uncle Peter’s unbelievably fast swipes and Stiles found himself on a shoulder too.

  
“Now, now, Mister, I think you belong to someone ─ and I can’t, in good conscience leave a lost little lamb out here all alone,” Uncle Peter crooned. Stiles felt like his head could combust in any minute now from the heat that rushed into it.

  
“I can walk by myself! And anyway, dad told me not to trust strange uncle’s from the street! Let me down!” He yelled but nor that, nor him hitting Uncle Peter’s back repeatedly made the young man change his mind. Cora already accepting her fate just cackled and enjoyed being carried.

  
When Detective Stilinski and his wife, Claudia appeared at the park’s entrance both kids were sitting on a bench happily munching on their respective chocolate bars. Stiles got a half-hearted earful from his overprotective father, a conspiratorial wink from his mother and a bone-crunching hug from Cora.

  
“You _must_ come and visit us soon! Then we can prank Derek and change Laura’s shampoo to paint and…”

  
“I knew that was you,” Uncle Peter approved with a huge grin.

  
“Dad?” Stiles looked up at his father imploringly. He practiced the puppy eyes in front of his bathroom mirror and it paid off nicely, when the detective sighed and turned to Uncle Peter with a name card.

  
“If you don’t mind…”

  
“It would be my pleasure, Mr… Stilinski but I’m afraid my niece got carried away. We live in California, this is a… _one of a kind_ visit.

  
“D-a-a-a-a-ad!”

  
“Pe-e-e-e-ter!”

  
The two men let out a long suffering sigh at the exact same time. Claudia snickered.

  
“Uncle Peter, will you show me your panda plushie next time?” Stiles asked with a cheeky smile not easing on the puppy eyes at all. Uncle Peter looked amused.

  
“Deal, little pup. That’s a promise.”

 

 

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> First snippet of a longer AU story. We'll see.


End file.
